


F is for Fey

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, mortal instruments AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo wakes up in a place that he has no idea how he got to.





	F is for Fey

**Author's Note:**

> buttercuphijinks (over on tumblr) requested Fey+BoKuro so I made a Mortal Instruments inspired AU! I haven't read the books in a while so it's just loosely based on it. Hope you like it!
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)  
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

“ _ Do not sign any contracts or agree to any bargains with faeries. Faeries love to haggle but will usually do so only if they are sure they will win. Do not eat or drink anything a faerie gives you. Do not go attend their magical revels under the hills. They will paint a beautiful picture of what awaits you there, but its beauty is false and hollow. Do not tease a faerie about their height. Do not expect direct answers to direct questions. Do expect indirect answers to indirect questions _ .”

-The Shadowhunters Codex

  
  


Kuroo woke with a throbbing headache.  It wasn’t the first time he had woken from sleep feeling so utterly terrible, it was a gift of being a Shadowhunter after all, always covered in bruises and aching all over.  But what wasn’t usual was Kuroo had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there.

 

The bed he laid atop was much more luxurious than anything Kuroo had even been near, let alone slept on.  Despite his pounding head, Kuroo wanted nothing more than to borrow further into the softest blankets and sheets he had ever known.  He was so warm and comfortable and that was weird in of itself.  Kuroo was always cold, they lived in an abandoned castle which was drafty.  So he knew it wasn’t a fellow Shadowhunter who had brought him here.

 

The thing that calmed Kuroo was he could still feel his parabatai, Sawamura, and that helped him breath a bit easier.  That rune could not be taken from him and he knew whatever situation he got himself into, Sawamura was well on his way to help pull him out.  Matsukawa wouldn’t be far behind, not that he cared much for the trouble Kuroo caused, but he was madly in love with Sawamura and would follow him anywhere.

 

At least Kuroo seemed to be fully clothed, except his boots had been removed.  He pushed himself up with a groan and assessed his surroundings.  As he had thought, he was in pure luxury and at first he thought he might have stumbled into Oikawa’s private rooms.  Oikawa was an ancient warlock, he owned a bar that served mostly Downworlders but Shadowhunters were welcomed.  Kuroo had spent most of his free time in Oikawa’s bar, searching for the one who had saved his life.

 

The place was beautiful, if not a little disorderly, and it was those two things that had Kuroo thinking this wasn’t Oikawa’s place.  Oikawa played with the lines of classy and gaudy with no hesitation, but he was extremely clean.  Plus, if Kuroo had passed out in his bar Oikawa was more likely to let him sleep it off on the floor than risk his bed.

 

Kuroo swung his feet over the side of the bed, locating his boots rather easily.  His hidden blades were still stuck inside.  Nothing had been taken from him and there was even a tray of fresh fruits and a glass of water on the nightstand.

 

The door flew open and Kuroo surged to his feet, reaching for his blades until he met amber colored eyes that he had seen only once.  Those eyes he had seen when they stopped a blade from digging out his heart, clear and strong in an almost too-beautiful face that shown with an inner light.

 

“You’re awake!”  Kuroo stood up straight, realizing he had hesitated to grab his weapon, which he had never done before.  He might owe this creature his life but he was still clearly one of the Fair Folk, part of the Court if his looks and the room they were standing in was anything to go by.

 

“Did you bring me here?”  Kuroo asked cautiously, not expecting a real answer because the fey simply did not answer when they could play with you.

 

“Yes I did.”  He moved forward, light on his feet and fast too, looking Kuroo up and down.  “Someone slipped something into your drink, thought it would be funny to drug the Shadowhunter.  Considering things have just calmed down I thought it would be best for you to sleep it off in-” Something clattered from down the hall, shouts were called out but the creature in front of Kuroo didn’t even flinch.

 

“Th- I am glad I was not left in their hands.”  Kuroo had almost thanked a fey, and the creature knew it by his sudden blinding smile.  “Why did you save me twice?”

 

“Because you are very beautiful.”  The creature admitted, somehow shy and proud at the same time.  Kuroo was surprised by that because most fey considered anyone besides those on the Court, ugly.  Kuroo knew he wasn’t anything special, many pointed out his hair was a disaster and he was covered in old scars and new.  His body was built as a weapon and as the years went on, he frowned more than he smiled.  “And I like your laugh.”  Kuroo looked down at him in shock.  No one liked Kuroo’s laugh.  It was not full of warmth and welcome like Sawamuras nor was it deep and charming like Matsukawa’s, even Oikawa’s bell-like laughter was better than his.

 

Kuroo watched someone skid down the hallway, on their back.  Then he saw nothing because large and wide wings were covering the door.  Black and white speckled like the feys hair, but built of feathers like bird.  Most fey who had wings had more of the irredesiant sort, colorful and delicate looking.

 

“You seem to be having some trouble.”  Kuroo couldn’t help but smirk at that because he could feel Sawmaura grow closer.  “I should go before anyone gets injured beyond repair.”  And Kuroo definitely meant the fey blocking Sawamura’s path.

 

The fey moved close to Kuroo, touching softly at the corner of Kuroo’s smirking mouth.

 

“What’s your name?”  Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from asking.

 

“Bokuto.”  He answered before something soft touched Kuroo’s hand.  “If you burn this I will come.”  Bokuto then moved out of Kuroo’s way.  He looked down at the long white and black feather in his hand.  The rules stated don’t accept fairy gifts but also do not anger the fey.  Kuroo slipped the feather into his pocket and gave Bokuto one last glance before striding down the hall ot find Sawamura and Matsukawa, as he thought.

 

“Let them go.”  A loud voice shouted from behind Kuroo.  All the soldiers suddenly shifted to the sides of the hall, clearing a path.  Sawamura looked like he was still going to fight until he saw Kuroo.

 

“You’re late.”  Kuroo called out, knowing how it would annoy his parabatai.

 

“You got captured by the fey.”  Sawamura shot back, wounding Kuroo’s ego.  Kuroo glanced back to see Bokuto leaning against the door leading into his room, grinning at Kuroo as if he knew how much the feather was itching in his pocket.


End file.
